Mission sur la planète Terre
by Naiia
Summary: Pierre de Lune (Dipper) et Pierre de Soleil (Mable) sont envoyées par Diamant Jaune sur Terre pour vérifier l'état de l'Assemblage et retrouver la Péridot et la Jaspe qui ont disparues. Cependant ce qui devaient être un court aller-retour finira par devenir une grande aventure et par changer (peut-être) le regard sur le monde que nos deux gemmes ont. (J'ai mis les genres au pif)


Donc il faut savoir que j'ai écrit ça avant le "Charity Drawathon" avec Alex Hirsch, Rebecca Sugar, Dana Terrace, et Ian Jones-Quartey et même si je trouve que les gemmes qu'ils ont choisi pour Dipper et Mabel sont bien, même si je préfère toujours les deux gemmes que j'ai prises (sauf peut-être Mabel) (j'ai adoré l'idée de la gemme de Dipper sur son front et le fait qu'il la cacherait tout le temps - au début j'ai pensé à ça - mais je voulais que les gemmes de Dipper et Mabel soit au même endroit). J'ai aussi été grandement inspirée par des dessins que j'ai vu et une fanfiction que j'ai lu pour Dipper et Mabel. Et il faut aussi savoir que j'écris ça en n'ayant vu les épisodes en anglais (la Vf c'est pas mon truc) donc il y aura peut-être (sûrement) de mauvais termes. Et je dirais que cette histoire se situe à peu près au début de la saison 4 même si je pense que ne lirais probablement pas cette fic au canon de Steven Universe (du moins pas après le début de la saison 4 je verrais si j'écrirais avec le canon)

Pour présenter les personnages j'ai divisé en 3 tirets différents:

¤ propriétés de la gemme (ce qu'on trouve sur Wikipédia par exemple)

* personnalité/fonction

\- autre

* * *

 **Dipper: Pierre de Lune (Hécatolite) / Moonstone**

¤Couleur transparente avec reflets argentés et/ou bleu

¤Structure cristalline/minérale

¤Pierre sensible aux chocs

¤Aussi appelé "Opal céleste" même si interdit par la CIBJO

¤Classe de Strunz = orthose

*Gemme servant à la recherche / n'est pas sensée se battre

*Calme / posée / intelligente / réfléchie / timide

*Jumelée à Pierre de Soleil (Héliolite) pour la protéger

-Arme: sorte de faux plus grande qu'elle

-À un "pouvoir" sur la gravité : peut modifier la gravité des objets (gemmes comprises) mais elle a tendance à oublier qu'elle dispose de ce pouvoir

-utiliser pronom féminin car une gemme

 **Mable: Pierre de Soleil (Héliolite) / Sunstone**

¤Couleur transparente avec scintillement pailleté la plupart du temps orange (contient hématite ou goethite)

¤Pourrait être la pierre de Soleil que les Viking utilisaient pour naviguer car permettant de localiser la position du Soleil quand le ciel est couvert

*Fonction guerrière / guerrière très puissante

*Pétillante / amicale / directe / un peu brusque

*Jumelée à pierre de Lune pour la sécurité de cette dernière

-Arme: Grappin / pistolet laser

-À un pouvoir que les autres gemmes considèrent comme inutile car elle peut rendre des objets non-organiques brillants/pailletés

 **Bill: Pyrite / Pyrite**

¤Couleur dorée pâle avec un éclat métallique brillant plutôt terne

¤Souvent en forme de dodécaédrique (ici "pyramidale/triangulaire")

¤Pierre assez résistante

¤Dégage une odeur de souffre / magnétique si chauffée

¤Sert de pierre à feu

*Fonction guerrière et stratège / Leader

*Sarcastique / irritante / parle de façon cryptique / intelligente / tarée sur les bords

*Commande un petit groupe de gemmes composé de rubis et de Topaze et a une perle personnelle

-Arme: canne épée/fusil

-Peut voir en touchant une personne ou un objet tout son passé s'il enlève ses "gants" et peut invoquer des flammes (bleues)

-utiliser pronom féminin car une gemme

* * *

Bill est sur cette page mais je pense qu'il va mettre un moment avant d'entrer dans l'histoire... Et il y aura peut-être du Billdip parce que je sais pas pourquoi mais j'adore ce ship (j'ai un problème aidez-moi). Et ça me soul que mes dessins pour la présentation soit pas géniaux alors que j'adore celui que j'ai fait pour la couverture donc svp prenez comment les personnages sont avec la couverture parce que je suis déçue de moi-même et je suis une flemmarde. Bill fait à peu près la taille de Grenat et Dipper et Mable sont plus petites que lui.

Je publie cette fanfic sur Wattpad aussi donc j'y ai intégré des images que j'ai dessinées pour la présentation des personnages donc n'hésitez pas à aller voir si vous avez un compte Wattpad ( Naiia15)(y'a une arobase devant...)

Je publie déjà la présentation mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quand je vais mettre en ligne le prologue parce que mon amie qui me corrige a des problèmes avec son ordinateur donc pour l'instant elle est dans l'incapacité de me corriger et je n'ai même pas fini d'écrire le chapitre 1... Donc voilà voilà à la prochaine fois où je publie. 😓


End file.
